


¿Valio la pena, Michael?

by Little_Winchester



Series: In the Cage [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Lucifer in the Cage, M/M, Michael in the Cage, Sibling Incest, The Cage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winchester/pseuds/Little_Winchester
Summary: ¿Valio la pena, Michael?¿Valio la pena echar a tu hermano por ser el hijo leál?¿Valio la pena odiarme?¿Me echastes de menos, Michael?¿Lo lamentastes?¿Me seguistes queriendo, Michael?¿Me quieres ahora, Michael?





	¿Valio la pena, Michael?

Después de que Lucifer Cayera, se pasó mucho tiempo recordando lo que pasó, imaginado que estaba en el sitio de Lucifer- que fueron sus propios ojos, llenos de dolor, que no pudieron despegare de la gloriosa luz del Cielo mientras era desterrado.

Pero lo que nunca podría haber imaginado es la pura agonía que sufrió, como si sus alas estuvieran empapadas de Aceite Santo y alguién les hubiera prendido fuego.

Sabía que dolía Caer, pero ni siquiera había considerado la intesidad de _todo._

_Miedodolortraición por que por que por que a mí-_

Y de repente, todo paró. Menos el dolor, claro. Ese se converteria en un compañero constante, uno del que aprendería mucho. Demasiado.

Pasaron unos momentos. Segundos, quizas, o siglos. A Michael, todo le parecia lo mismo. Se sentia aturdido y perdido, como una tortuga atrapada boca arriba. Y Lucifer por fin habló.

-¿Valió la pena?- pregunto. Durante la Caida a la Jaula, el y su recipiente humano se habían separado, así que ahora Lucifer había tomado la forma de su recipiente viejo, Nick, pero antes de que se empezase a desintegrar. Sus ojos brillaban con algún sentimiento que Michael no conseguía descifrar.

Michael le dedicó una mirada perpleja.

Lucifer pareció estar debatiendo entre elaborar su pregunta o no. Finalmente, suspiro y se dirigió a Michael otra vez.

-¿Valío la pena ser el hijo leál?

Su tono no había sido revestido de veneno, como Michael esperaba. Simplemente sonaba resignado.

-¿Valió la pena odiarme?- susurro Lucifer, su voz ahora completamente rota.

Los segundos, las horas, los días se escurrieron entre sus dedos,y el silencio seguía firmemente encadenado los labios de Michael. Durante mucho tiempo, no respondió.

-Yo nunca te odié- murmuro Michael, pero su respuesta se quedo perdida entre los gritos de Sam Winchester.

**·····**

Mas de diez siglos pasaron, y la Muerte vino a reclamar el alma de Sam Winchester. Lucifer se mostro reacio a entregarla, pero finalmente lo hizo, sus frios dedos cerrando alrededor de la nada cuando la Muerte les abandono.

-¿Me echastes de menos?- le pregunto Lucifer, su mirada clavada en el punto exacto donde el alma de Sam había rozado las barras al salir de la Jaula.

Michael se quedo quieto. Muy, muy quieto. Penso en ese primer día sin Lucifer, cuando el Cielo ya no parecía brillar con tanta intensidad y su existencía estaba inundada de miseria. Pensó en las horas que pasó, sentado en un punto remoto e inaccesible de la tierra, mirando al cielo salpicado de etrellas y a los preciosos colores undulantes que los humanos llegarían a llamar la Aurora Borealis, pero cuando Lucifer y Michael lo crearon, los habían nombrado felicidad.

Michael asintio, pero Lucifer ya no estaba prestando atencion.

**·····**

-¿Lo lamentastes, Michael?- Lucifer siseo, furioso hasta el punto de que hasta su entorno estaba volviendose de un tono escarlatino y violento.

Siete siglos habían pasado desde que se habían quedado solos en la Jaula, dejando a Michael como el único ser en el cual Lucifer podía desahogar toda su ira.

Habían sido siete siglos llenos de dolor, con a veces largos periodos en los cual los suspiros de Michael y los gruñidos de Lucifer eran los encargados de ahuyentar el silencio. Recientemente, sin embargo, el temperamento de Lucifer había tomado un giro agresivo, que llevaba a que le echase todos sus años encerrado en este mismo sitio en cara de Michael, gritandole sobre la tortura que fueron esos años y las razones por las que todo era culpa de Michael.

En todo ese tiempo, Michael no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

Pero ahora, para el era imprescindible que respondiese.

Abrio sus labios resecos; miro fijamente a Lucifer.

-Si- murmuro.- Todos los diás. Y todas las noches

Lucifer se quedo callado, pensativo, después de eso.

**·····**

-¿Me seguistes queriendo, Michael?- Lucifer musito. Michael penso por un segundo que Lucifer estaba pensando en alto, dado que tenía la mirada clavada en el techo indefinible de la Jaula, pero Lucifer parecia estar esperando una respuesta.

-Te quise- finalmente respondio.

El silencio volvio a reinar en la Jaula durante otra era más.

**·····**

-¿Me quieres ahora, Michael?

Lucifer estaba acurrucado bajo el ala de Michael. Hace tiempo los dos habían vuelto a aceptar la compania uno del otro, y habían usado ese tiempo para volver a aprenderse sus cuerpo, explorandolos y perdiendose en ellos. Michael se limitó a estrechar a Lucifer con sus brazos, y acariciar su espalda con un ala en vez de responder.

-Perdon, no debería haber preguntado...- la voz de Lucifer se fue haciendo cada vez mas pequeña, hasta que se convirtio en solo un murmullo contra su pecho.

-Nunca te deje de querer.- Michael interrumpio.

La cara de Lucifer ahora estaba transformada en una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-Yo a ti tampoco.- Lucifer confeso, y Michael se dió cuenta que en su rostro estaba reflejada la expresión de Lucifer.

Quizas, quizas una eternidad atrapado en la Jaula no tenía por que ser tan mala.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en español, asi que por favor contadme vuestras opiniones.  
> P.S. Los kudos me hacen muy, pero que muy feliz.


End file.
